Five Stages of Grief
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: Haou's wife, Venus, has died suddenly in an unexpected accident. Now, Haou is left without the love of his life and is forced to carry on. These are the stages of his suffering, grief, and final exception of losing the one person who means the most to him. HaouxOC and mentions of character death. I do not own Yugioh GX!


Me: I do not own Yugioh GX! Damn you 4kids!

**Chapter 1: Denial**

"Haou….Haou open the door…..it's time to go."

Jaden's voice and harsh rapping on the hard oaken door alerted Haou to morning. The former king of darkness world had been lying on his bed, staring at the wall for the past three days. Venus, his wife, the woman he had given up his kingdom, title, wealth, and immortality for, had been shot when he had been taking her home from the airport.

They had just gotten back from their three month honeymoon, the best three months of Haou's life had been spent on that small private island, just a short boat ride away to a doctor's office, where Haou and Venus found out she was pregnant. They had come home right away to tell Jaden and Chazz the good news….and that was when tragedy struck.

_ Venus giggled happily, smiling so wide her newly retainer free white teeth showed from her pearly pink lips. Her pink cheeks were turned upwards in a wide grin that seemed to show from ear to ear, and her green eyes sparkled with a new found life that Haou hadn't seen in months since her fight with her brother Jesse._

_ He brushed a snowflake from her teal hair and kissed her cool lips gently, wrapping his arms around her waist as her's made their way around his neck._

_ Suddenly, there was a loud banging and Venus gasped and went rigid. Warmth spread across Haou's hands. He pulled them away to examine them and felt his eyes go wide and his stomach churn._

_ Blood. His hands were covered in it. Venus was gasping in his arms, her breath coming in short gasps._

_ "Baby…Venus hold on. It's gonna be alright…" Haou dialed 911 and in a matter of minutes they were at the hospital._

_ "Sir I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside. The doctors can't allow you in the operating room." The nurse said._

_ "But she's my wife!" Haou argued._

_ "And we'll notify you immediately if something comes up."_

_ Haou sighed, knowing he would lose this argument, and continued to pace in the waiting room until another nurse came to talk to him._

_ "Mr. Yuki?" she asked._

_ "Yes, unless you're confusing me with my brother." Haou said, moving to his excuse that he was Jaden's brother._

_ "Ok. Mr. Haou Yuki?"_

_ "Yes that's me."_

_ "Well…your wife is not exactly in the best condition. The bullet is lodged between two vertebras of her spine. It's not looking good in there and we just needed to know that…if things take a turn for the worst and she flat lines…should we resuscitate."_

_ "Yes. You do everything you can for her. I don't care if she loses the baby. Just save her. We can try again…just please….do everything you can for her."_

_ The nurse patted his shoulder and nodded. "We will sir."_

_ Fifteen hours of surgery later, a doctor emerged with a tired expression._

_ "Mr. Yuki…..the operation was a success but…"_

_ "But?" _

_ "But I'm afraid your wife had slipped into a coma."_

_ "Do you know when she'll wake up?"_

_ "No sir we don't."_

_ Three long antagonizing months later, Venus opened her eyes and looked at Haou, who had just woken up from a brief nap. _

_ "Haou…" her voice was weak…and airy whisper._

_ "Venus…." Haou said, tears springing into his eyes._

_ Weakly, Venus lifted her arm and stroked his cheek with her thumb. _

_ "Haou…sing for me….Please…" she begged._

_ Tear pricked Haou's vision and fell down his cheeks and she laid down next to her, holding her gently and stroking her faded teal curls._

"_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from_

_This nightmare?_

_There's only us_

_There's only this_

_Forget regret_

_Or life is yours to miss_

_No other road_

_No other way_

_No day but today."_

_ The heart monitor flat lined and Haou started to sob._

"Haou, you've gotta get up. Todays the funeral." Jaden said.

Haou looked at his lighter side up and down. Jaden was wearing a black tuxedo, the same one he had worn to Venus and Haou's wedding, with a white rose in his pocket, Venus's favorite flower.

"Whose funeral?" Haou asked.

"Venus's funeral. Don't you remember? She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

Jaden sighed and helped Haou dress. Haou hadn't been able to look at Venus in the casket, preferring to remember her alive and happy, not cold and dead in a mahogany coffin.

"How's he holding up?" Yohan, Jaden's husband asked. He had been away for three months on a business trip during the whole thing so he had no clue what had happened.

"As best he can…..Venus was everything to him. How's Jesse doing?"

"As well as a big brother can. When he found out she was dead….I'd never seen him look so shocked. Then he went right from shock to yelling about how when he saw Haou he'd give him a piece of his mind. Somehow I don't think 'I told you so' is gonna be very satisfying right now."

Jaden nodded and leaned on his husband's shoulder, fighting back the tears. Venus had been like a sister to him and seeing Haou so confused as to why they were there and why Venus was nowhere to be seen broke his heart in two.

Haou had sunk so far into denial, he didn't even know what was real anymore.


End file.
